


Jack, I'm flying!

by Sheela



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, gratuitious Titanic reference, silliness, the author is very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheela/pseuds/Sheela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joke that was begging to be made. Forgive me, I have no excuse for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack, I'm flying!

**Author's Note:**

> No, really, I am very sorry.

Jack is innocently leaning on the railing of the pier, watching the waves crash below him. Suddenly he finds his arms full with a certain wiggling and madly giggling blonde woman. Not that he minds the physical contact, but the behaviour is certainly puzzling.

Rose finally manages to get between him and the railing and promptly climbs up the first step, facing the ocean. She grabs Jack's hands and stretches his arms outwards along with hers. When she yells from the top of her lungs "Jack, I'm flying!" the former Time Agent is lost.

"Huh?" is all he manages to get out.

Rose turns round in his arms, a disappointed look on her face. "You're supposed to say 'I'm the king of the world,'" she tells him and Jack's confusion is complete.

Stepping up behind the pair, the Doctor offers a cryptic explanation. "Late 20th century cinematic and pop culture reference," is all he says before he pulls Rose down from her perch with a mischievous grin. "Come on. I think it's time we took a quick trip to the year 1912."


End file.
